


Ironía

by Queve



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queve/pseuds/Queve
Summary: Esta ocasión debió haber sido una de esas, buenas mientras duran, aunque dispensables para la memoria cuando pasan. Sin embargo, fue distinto, inolvidable.Con frecuencia se sorprendían ensimismados reviviendo los recuerdos de esa mujer y del sake que les dio a beber, ambos sabían como panacea de los dioses. A la fecha, no habían logrado saborear algo igual en otras copas u otros cuerpos. Ella era una marca indeleble en sus mentes y lo sería en sus almas si aún tuviesen una, pero los hombres que han hecho tanto mal como ellos pierden ese derecho.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hidan, Haruno Sakura/Kakuzu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. I

Ellos eran dos mercenarios sin causa mayor que el ruido metálico de las monedas cuando chocan entre sí en el interior de sus bolsillos, al son del trote de los caballos. Prestaban sus servicios a las causas más diversas por un precio elevado, tan elevado que difícilmente podría ser reunido por manos limpias de sangre o corruptela. Por tanto, su cartera de clientes habituales se reducía casi siempre a hombres desalmados, es decir, señores feudales o terratenientes, altos cargos militares, cortesanos o funcionarios del emperador y ricos padres de familias de la Gran Ciudad.

Sus caracteres no podían ser más opuestos y sus intereses más semejantes, por eso se detestaban. Sus discusiones se alzaban al alba y despuntaban con la puesta del sol. Aun así, lograban ponerse de acuerdo para aquello que era importante para ellos: el dinero y las mujeres y el alcohol en el que gastarán ese dinero.

Kakuzu era metódico. Él acordaba de forma pormenorizada cada trabajo con los clientes, planificaba cuidadosamente la manera en que él y su colega habrían de proceder en base a lo acordado y creaba las condiciones idóneas para que el margen de error fuera el mínimo posible. Podía ensuciarse las manos si era necesario, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era Hidan quien lo hacía por propio gusto.

Hidan era impulsivo y pasional, le aburrían las instrucciones que Kakuzu se tomaba el tiempo explicar con excesivo detalle. Sólo quería saber a quién había que matar y si debía ser un trabajo limpio o el infeliz debía sufrir. Para él todo se resumía en una frase sencilla, “una cabeza por un precio”. Podría decirse que Hidan era un hombre de resultados más que de formas, mientras Kakuzu cuidaba la forma para lograr el resultado deseado.

En su sano juicio, Kakuzu jamás dejaría a Hidan hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Siempre lo observaba de cerca. Era imperativo mantenerle la soga corta, en especial si había en juego una alta suma de dinero. No le interesaba arriesgar sus finanzas por la vorágine voluble que tenía por socio.

De hecho, recién regresaban de una cumplir una encomienda, pero no de la forma en que Kakuzu lo prefería. Sí, el blanco estaba silenciado, pero hasta a su mamá se le haría difícil reconocerlo. Su rostro era una masa sanguinolenta y asimétrica de carne gracias al enfrentamiento en que la víctima se enfrascó con Hidan sin saber que, en realidad, lucharía contra una bestia y no contra un hombre.

—Si piden un descuento por tu incompetencia, lo descontaré de tu parte—amenazó Kakuzu.

—Muerto lo querían y muerto está —respondió Hidan.

—Eres un inepto, lo has dejado irreconocible —

—Cuando terminé con él no estaba tan mal. Es el calor húmedo de esta tierra infernal el que descompone la carne más rápido—

—Imbécil… —

—Repítelo si quieres perder la cabeza tú también… —

—Im-bé-cil… —

Discutiendo fueron todo el camino hasta el punto de encuentro con el cliente; este ya los esperaba para cuando llegaron. Ellos ni se molestaron en bajar de sus caballos. Como si fuese cualquier cosa, arrojaron la cabeza cadavérica a los pies del que pagó por ella.

Por fortuna, fue posible reconocer a la víctima gracias a una marca de nacimiento detrás de su oreja izquierda. Tan leve marca hubiese pasado inadvertida para la generalidad de la gente e incluso para un pariente lejano, pero no para el hermano que pagó el crimen para evitar disputarse mediante un duelo protocolar el trono de un abundante feudo. Era aquel un acto propio de cobardes y poco hombres, algo con lo que Kakuzu y Hidan estaban por demás acostumbrados a lidiar y que, para ser francos, no les conmovía en lo más mínimo. Por lo tanto, los jinetes tomaron su pago y se marcharon sin mirar atrás.

Jamás se vinculaban emocionalmente con la clientela y jamás se metían con mujeres ni niños. Esas eran sus únicas reglas, lo demás era válido.

Todo el tiempo tenían solicitudes en espera, pues el mundo estaba lleno de perversos dispuestos a pagar por cosas poco honrosas. No recordaban la última vez que habían tomado vacaciones en los años que llevaban trabajando juntos, que por cierto eran bastantes.

Tampoco recordaban la última vez que terminaron una jornada laboral sin una mujer de la mala vida en sus piernas y una botella en las manos. Así pasaban sus días, en un círculo vicioso del que no pensaban salir hasta el último día de sus descarriadas vidas. Era un lugar distinto cada vez. Es posible que en todos esos años ya hubiesen recorrido el país completo. Se habían adentrado en tan tierras, tantas mujeres y tantos bares que no podían recordarlos todos. Si la resaca era muy fuerte, al salir el sol podrían haber olvidado los pecados encarnados en la nocturnidad.

Esta ocasión debió haber sido una de esas, buenas mientras duran, aunque dispensables para la memoria cuando pasan. Sin embargo, fue distinto, inolvidable.

Con frecuencia se sorprendían ensimismados reviviendo los recuerdos de esa mujer y del sake que les dio a beber, ambos sabían como panacea de los dioses. A la fecha, no habían logrado saborear algo igual en otras copas u otros cuerpos. Ella era una marca indeleble en sus mentes y lo sería en sus almas si aún tuviesen una, pero los hombres que han hecho tanto mal como ellos pierden ese derecho.

El día que la conocieron vagaban por un paraje rural en el que sólo se divisaba un horizonte de cultivos de arroz a un lado del camino y bosque denso de cipreses japoneses en el otro lado. Regresaban de haber concluido un trabajo bien pagado. Sus bolsas rebosantes de monedas delataban la satisfacción de un cliente o, dicho de otra forma, el infortunio de algún desdichado.

Se dirigían a la Gran Ciudad, donde habían acordado encontrarse con un nuevo cliente dentro de algunos días, pero tenían tiempo de sobra para llegar y pronto bajaría el sol. Encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche era la prioridad y, más que el lugar, una mujer y un trago era lo fundamental. Dormir era lo de menos y el lugar tampoco les importaba mucho. Sin embargo, dado el paisaje, era posible que pasaran su primera noche de abstinencia en muchísimos años. Tal idea no les hacía nada de gracia.

—¡Mierda! Te advertí que este camino no me parecía el correcto. Nos condujo al jodido medio de la nada —exclamó Hidan.

—Deja de lloriquear—contestó Kakuzu.

Por supuesto, Hidan no paró de vociferar y recriminar a su compañero por haber elegido aquel camino. Sólo detuvieron la riña cuando divisaron a varios metros la presencia de una persona. A medida que se acercaron cobraron conciencia de que aquella figura era la de una mujer, quien les daba la espalda. Ella volteó al escuchar la marcha de los caballos muy cerca, y hasta entonces pudieron los hombres contemplar la vista más atractiva que les había brindado aquel cuadro rural.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía una abundante cabellera rosada cual cerezo en primavera, recogida en un moño al descuido. Furtivos mechones revoloteaban en su rostro al compás del viento. Sus ojos eran grandes esmeraldas, su piel blanca. En su frente resaltaba una marca de nacimiento con forma de diamante. Las facciones elegantes, su postura erguida y el mentón altivo le otorgaban aires de nobleza, pero estos contrastaban con los sembradíos de fondo. Con una mano se le veía sujetar un paraguas cuya sombra le cubría parcialmente el cuerpo, mientras cargaba una cesta con la mano restante. Vestía una sencilla yukata de color índigo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudar a los buenos señores? —habló con cortesía a la par que les dedicaba un breve saludo reverencial.

—Ya me ayudas con tu presencia de mujer. Debe haber sido una confabulación divina el traerme ante semejante belleza—de repente Hidan olvidó cuanto había despotricado contra Kakuzu por la elección de aquel rumbo. La pelirrosa le sonrió amablemente. Ella, ajena de las intrigas de aquellos dos hombres, extravió el momento en que los ojos de Kakuzu giraron ante el comentario anterior.

—Agradezco su cumplido buen señor—

—La Gran Ciudad se puede ir al diablo, ahora sólo quiero ir debajo de esa falda —pensó Hidan en voz alta al contemplar con descaro la belleza femenina.

—Ya cierra la boca y deja de perder el tiempo. Será mejor buscar alojamiento en el poblado más cercano—dijo el otro hombre.

—¿Qué mierda importa el alojamiento? ¡el sake y las mujeres son lo que me importa! —exclamó Hidan para recibir una mirada mortífera de su compañero de viaje. La mujer río al ver la escena y se dirigió a Kakuzu.

—Esta parte del camino luce un poco inhóspita, pero a pocos kilómetros de distancia hay una aldea en la que podrían encontrar alojamiento, mujeres y bebidas con las cuales calmar su sed. Con sus caballos llegarían en menos de 2 hora… Sin embargo, tal vez no tengan que ir hasta allá para encontrar lo que buscan—los hombres la observaron con especial interés al escuchar esto último.

—Explícate mujer —fue Kakuzu quien habló, aunque ambos hombres habían comprendido el mensaje.

—Tengo un lugar en el que podrían pasar la noche si así lo desean; también tengo buen sake con el que podrían calmar su sed y, hasta donde sé, soy una mujer—dijo ella.

—¡Y que mujer! a mí ya me convenció—alabó Hidan.

—¿Cómo saber que lo que ofreces valdrá la pena? —cuestionó Kakuzu.

La pelirrosa extendió a Kakuzu la cesta que llevaba en la mano—. Yo misma elaboro este sake. Tiene fama de ser uno de los mejores de la zona. Si deciden continuar su camino, probablemente encuentren este mismo sabor en la aldea por un precio más alto—

Kakuzu, a pesar de su equiparable inclinación a las mujeres y el sake, detuvo la abrupta acción del otro hombre que se lanzó a tomar uno de los menudos frascos como si de agua en el desierto se tratase. Ante la mirada acusadora de Hidan, Kakuzu mantuvo su calculador proceder.

—Me gustaría verte beber primero mujer—espetó Kakuzu, a lo que ella asintió sin chistar.

—Es usted muy cauteloso mi buen señor—respondió la mujer acercando sus labios al frasco que le extendió la mano varonil, pues las suyas estaban ocupadas. Bebió hasta que él retiró el contenedor de la boca rosácea cuando consideró que era suficiente. Después Kakuzu bebió el resto del contenido y Hidan también se apuró a buscar un frasco para sí mismo.

—¡Joder! Está bueno —gritó un Hidan despreocupado.

—Ciertamente es agradable al paladar, lo cual es un punto a tu favor mujer, pero ¿de cuánto estamos hablando? —Kakuzu seguía obedeciendo a su naturaleza objetiva.

—Hablamos de un monto que no le hará ni cosquillas a unos señores que cabalgan en tan buena montura—Kakuzu no pudo evitar sonreírse muy levemente ante la habilidad mercadológica de la mujer.

—¡Sigue así hermosa! ya casi lo convences. Yo quiero quedarme contigo; pero, desgraciadamente, no puedo deshacerme de este pelmazo—la animó Hidan.

—Le propongo un trato a los buenos señores. Permítanme agasajarlos esta noche de la forma en que mejor sé hacerlo y si acaso no resulto ser eficiente y los señores deben partir insatisfechos, no les pediré dinero alguno. En cambio, si se dan por satisfechos, prometo pedirles sólo lo justo por los placeres que hayan podido experimentar —propuso la chica.

—Debo entender entonces que estás muy segura de tus habilidades para complacer a los hombres —contestó Kakuzu. Ella sólo le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Muéstranos el camino! —concluyó Hidan.

—¡Mis buenos señores no se arrepentirán! Tomen otra muestra para el camino —dijo extendiéndoles nuevamente la cesta. Ellos aceptaron gustosos.

—¿Por qué no montas en el caballo que más te guste? —ofreció Hidan con un marcado doble sentido.

—Mi buen señor, con su pregunta me coloca en una situación difícil, ya que me encuentro ante dos bestias igualmente viriles. Además, nuestro destino está realmente cerca y estoy habituada a caminar—esta vez fue ella la que fingió desentendimiento. Luego echó a andar por un caminito improvisado en el terreno boscoso seguida de dos pares de ojos que no perdieron detalle de la forma natural en que sus caderas se contorneaban al caminar.

—Mujer, ¿caso no temes invitar al diablo a tu casa? —preguntó Kakuzu.

—No me interesa si es un diablo o un santo, mientras pague por lo que ofrezco—respondió ella con sinceridad.

—No te pareces a ninguna puta que conozca…y he conocido muchas —comentó Hidan.

—Ciertamente no tienes ademanes de… mujer de la mala vida —secundó el otro.

Ella no apuntó nada el respecto. Tras breves minutos, detuvo su andar frente a una antigua casa de madera que se erguía como el centro de un gran claro en el bosque. Ellos bajaron de sus caballos y los amarraron en uno de los árboles cercanos.

A simple vista la casa de madera formaba un cuadrado perfecto de mediana dimensión. Estaba elevada a pocos centímetros del nivel del suelo. Unos peldaños permitían ascender hasta ella, dando acceso una galería exterior que bordeaba toda la construcción. Los tres ingresaron al recinto a través de una puerta corrediza que daba a una ante sala de modestas dimensiones en la que sólo se encontraban unos taburetes y un estante cuyos fines eran obvios.

—Les pediré como favor que dejen su calzado aquí—al hablar, la pelirrosa abandonaba la canasta que antes cargaba, pero la sombrilla la plegó y la colgó de su cintura. Posteriormente, se deshizo de sus propias sandalias.

Los hombres acataron la petición en silencio mientras examinaban cuidadosamente su alrededor. Esto último era ya una segunda piel para ellos. Es decir, dado su oficio, parte de las razones por las que continuaban viviendo para contarlo incluían desconfiar de todo y estar alerta hasta en los sueños. Por tanto, no se libraban de su percepción pequeños detalles como el calzado masculino que se encontraba ordenado en el estante junto a las otras prendas.

—¡Oye hermosa! espero que no tengas un marido con el que hayas planeado asaltar a los viajeros mientras se encuentran distraídos cogiéndote o algo por el estilo. Si así fuera, es seguro que enviudarás joven—comentó Hidan como quien no quiere la cosa desde el asiento que tomó para desprenderse de sus zapatos. Kakuzu hacía lo propio sentado a su lado.

—Le aseguro, buen señor, que no tengo dueño ni aspirantes a serlo que nos causen disturbio alguno—

—¿A quién pertenece aquel calzado masculino entonces? —inquirió Kakuzu.

—Son de mi abuelo, pero él no debe preocuparles. Es muy anciano y está enfermo. Sólo él y yo vivimos aquí— La mujer tomó las prendas que los hombres se habían quitado, agachándose un poco para recogerlas. La postura que adoptó para ello hizo resaltar sus contornos traseros a los espectadores.

—Que lindo culo. Yo lo tendré primero—dijo Hidan, lo que hizo girar los ojos a Kakuzu como por enésima vez ese día.

Habiendo escuchado lo antedicho, la mujer tuvo la picardía de exponerse un poco más al colocar las prendas de los varones en el estante. Acto seguido, los encaminó a un nuevo espacio, más allá de una segunda puerta corrediza. Este cuarto era más espacioso. En él había una mesa de baja estatura alrededor de la cual se extendían algunos cojines de apariencia confortable. Además, se apreciaba un arreglo floral junto a un incensario, ambos bajo un rollo desplegado con una caligrafía delicada colgando de la pared.

—“Bajo la lluvia de verano, el sendero desapareció”—leyó Kakuzu la caligrafía—. Que melancólico haiku—

—Probablemente por eso me gusta—apuntó la dama.

—Entonces sabes leer…—dedujo kakuzu.

—Y escribir también mi señor. Esa que ve allí es mi caligrafía…—agregó ella.

—Son cualidades inusuales de ver en una mujer que se dedica a lo que tú—prosiguió Kakuzu, aunque no obtuvo respuesta más allá.

—Mis señores, este será el aposento en el que los entretendré la mayor parte del día y la noche. Sin embargo, les ofrezco que me acompañen a la cocina ahora. Ahí podrán beber cuanto gusten mientras les preparo una rica cena, ¿si? —

—Bueno, andando—confirmó Hidan.

Para llegar a la cocina debían abrir una puerta que conducía al corredor que interconectaba todos los espacios de la casa, y avanzar hasta la primera puerta a la izquierda. No demoraron en estar allí, entre varios barriles de madera llenos de Sake, conservas, hiervas y especias. Por supuesto, el primero de todos los productos citados era el que más les importaba a los huéspedes. Siendo consciente de ello, la anfitriona les facilitó una gran botella de su mejor cosecha y un par de copas antes de dedicarse a preparar los alimentos.

Dicha preparación le tomó relativamente poco tiempo, gracias al hecho de que había avanzado algunos detalles al medio día como el marinar la carne. Solía proceder de esta forma precisamente para ahorrarse tiempo, pues, indiferentemente de los visitantes, ella cocinaba varias veces al día para su abuelo. Decidió hacer algo simple, aunque no por ello menos exquisito. Unos platos de ramen generosos de carne y guarniciones variadas era apostar a lo seguro, pues a casi todo el mundo le gustaba este platillo.

Al tener lista la cena, ella se disculpó con los hombres para retirarse a llevar un plato de ramen y una botella de su sake preferido al abuelo. Sus huéspedes pudieron verla dirigirse a una de las habitaciones en el otro lado del pasillo, desde cuyo umbral la mujer se anunció, solicitando permiso para entrar.

—Abuelo, ¿puedo entrar? Te he traído la cena—

—Adelante hija mía—se escuchó decir desde el interior, donde yacía la figura frágil de un anciano sentado sobre un futón. Leía un pergamino.

—Abuelo, ¿por qué lees en estas sombras? Eso te maltrata la vista—intentó reprochar ella, pero su tono hacia aquel hombre solo podía ser de ternura y amor.

—Hija, cuando un hombre vive horas prestadas como yo, no puede darse el lujo de abandonar los pequeños placeres que le quedan por nimiedades como esa—contestó él en un tono semejante. 

—No vives horas prestadas abuelo. Sé que me darás el placer de tenerte a mi lado dos décadas más…— la nieta se agachaba a dejar la bandeja de comida en el regazo de su abuelo.

—Hablas como si vivir o morir fuera designio de los hombres, pero no lo es querida—aseveró el abuelo. 

—Tal vez no, pero ciertos medios existen para extender el paso de los hombres por esta vida y, mientras esté en mis manos, tú tendrás a los mejores médicos y las mejores medicinas a tu alcance—aseguró la mujer.

—Buscas lejos lo que está en tu propia casa. A mi entender tú eres mejor sanadora que todos esos petulantes a los que acudes en busca de ayuda para mi causa perdida. En tu incapacidad de aceptar mi seguro final, permites que se aprovechen de ti, desestimas tus propias cualidades… y poner precio a tu dignidad—el viejo acariciaba la mejilla de su nieta suavemente, aunque en sus ojos había cierto reproche condescendiente hacia ella. A él le apenaba profundamente ser una carga para la chica, aunque ella jamás lo veía como tal cosa. 

—¿Cuándo dejarás de hablar de morir como si no significara nada? ¿hasta cuándo me reprocharás por querer tenerte conmigo más tiempo a cualquier costo? Con lo primero me lastimas y lo segundo no es tu decisión, sino mía—acusó ella con los ojos algo cristalizados por lágrimas que no dejó salir. 

—Perdona a este viejo decrépito hija. Ya no diré lo que no quieres escuchar—se disculpó.

— No es la primera vez que me dices eso abuelo, pero te creeré como siempre—

—Haces bien al creerme. Ahora haz el favor de alcanzarme mi pipa. Fumaré un poco antes de cenar—la joven acató lo solicitado. 

—Aquí tienes…hacía mucho que no te apetecía fumar— Con ensayada habilidad, la pelirrosa preparó la pipa de su abuelo tal como a él le gustaba consumirla y se la entregó encendida.

—Siento que hoy es un día especial…pero no me esperes hija, me gusta verte comer bien. En breve me uniré a ti—dijo él calando de su pipa.

—Hoy no te acompañaré a cenar porque… tengo invitados — anunció ella sin mirar a los ojos al hombre mayor, ya que sabía lo que encontraría en su mirada—. Pero no dudes en llamarme si llegas a necesitarme. Vendré de inmediato—

—…Necesito que dejes de desperdiciarte entregándote a los hombres por dinero que derrochas en este viejo decrépito que no pudo darte una vida mejor…—se sinceró el anciano con voz cansada, arrugando más su semblante.

—Con todo el respeto que te mereces abuelo, este tema no lo discutiremos otra vez …y debo irme—

—Muy bien. En ese caso, concédele un último deseo a este viejo antes de irte. Acércame mis cosas para escribir por favor…—

Asintiendo en silencio, ella hizo lo que su abuelo le pidió. Seguidamente, se despidió apurada con un casto beso en los labios arrugados y un abrazo amoroso. Al igual que antes, Kakuzu y Hidan siguieron con la mirada el regreso de la mujer a la cocina, realizando en que se veía ligeramente compungida al principio, aunque pronto hizo aquel sentir a un lado. Nada dijeron ellos al respecto.

—Disculpen la tardanza buenos señores. Espero que esta cena sea de su agrado—dijo ella disponiendo la vajilla.

—¡Se ve muy bien! —ni tonto ni perezoso, Hidan echó mano a su plato en un parpadear. Kakuzu hizo lo propio y ella los imitó en cuanto vio que los alimentos les resultaron agradables a ambos.

—Cocinas bien mujer—halagó Kakuzu. Ella le agradeció con un pequeño gesto, ya que estaba masticando. Su comportamiento se apegada sin fallos a las reglas de buen comportamiento en la mesa, nunca torció su postura, comía a bocados muy pequeños, no hacía ruido al masticar ni sorbía. Estas observaciones no escaparon de los hombres.

—Me da curiosidad saber cómo es que una prostituta puede comer como una señorita de la clase alta—comentó Hidan.

—Es posible que esa mujer, en una época que hoy se antoja lejana, haya tenido una vida distinta en la que pudo recibir una buena educación…pero habría que preguntarle a ella para saber con certeza— la mujer contestó como si no hablara de sí misma.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores interrupciones. Todo fue devorado por los hombres. En cambio, la mujer dejó parte de la comida en su plato. Al dar por concluida la cena, ella recogió todo rápidamente antes de que regresaran a la habitación con una dotación de sake lo suficientemente grande para perdurar hasta el amanecer.

—… bueno, si me conceden un momento puedo asearme para que se sirvan de mí más a gusto—ofreció ella colocando en la mesa al centro de la habitación las múltiples botellas que cargaba.

—Tranquila. No somos tan exigentes—dijo Kakuzu.

— Sí, siéntate a beber con nosotros—pidió Hidan.

—Si esos son sus deseos, ha de ser así—les ella sonrió amablemente. Acto seguido, rellenó una copa y brindó con ellos. —Por esta noche, porque sea una velada placentera para todos—de un solo trago, a la par, vaciaron sus copas—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a mi estimado lector(a) Blurryface


	3. III

—Mujer, aún no has dicho tu nombre —Kakuzu tenía un tono de voz profundo, muy masculino.

—Ni los buenos señores han dicho el suyo. Todos nos saltamos esa formalidad — argumentó ella.

Por el tipo de vida que llevaban ellos dos, evitaban revelar sus identidades la mayor parte del tiempo. No sería la primera vez que la mujer recibiese clientes para los que el anonimato fuese crucial. En cualquier caso, bien podrían emplear pseudónimos. Sin embargo, ellos harían una excepción por esta vez. Esa sería la primera de muchas otras concesiones que Kakuzu y Hidan se sentirían obligados a ceder a la mujer, excepto que aún no lo sabían. 

—Hidan —dijo el uno.

—Kakuzu —siguió el otro.

— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Es un placer conocerlos Hidan-sama y Kakuzu-sama—ella les ofreció un saludo reverencial desde su asiento.

—¿Siempre eres tan formal? —preguntó Hidan—. Aunque me gustó como sonó esa forma de llamarme en tus labios —entonces un pensamiento poco honorable surcó su mente como una estrella fugaz, en él, Sakura gritaba su nombre mientras envolvía sus piernas a la cintura varonil.

—La mayor parte del tiempo sí lo soy Hidan-sama, pero sé perderle el respeto a un hombre cuando la situación lo amerita —

—Ya quiero ver eso —confesó Hidan mirándola fijamente.

—Esta noche les pertenezco a ustedes buenos señores, pueden tomarme en el momento que les plazca. Sin embargo, la noche aún es joven y la premura puede no ser el marco ideal para matizar nuestra velada. En cambio, el juego puede avivar la llama de esos deseos a los que terminaremos dando forma sobre los edredones—ante sus palabras, el interés surgió en los oyentes.

—¿No será que tienes mil y un juegos para evitar al sultán cual Sherezade? —cuestionó el más desconfiado de los dos hombres.

—Recuerde Kakuzu-sama que Sherezade evitó la muerte prometida por el sultán, más no así dormir con él. Por el contrario, tres hijos procrearon en mil y una noche de impúdico amor. Lamentablemente, esos relatos no están recogidos en la historia que ambos conocemos—ella rellenó nuevamente las copas mientras hablaba.

—No sólo sabes leer, parece ser que eres muy culta. No cualquiera conoce de buena literatura estos días y menos si es extranjera—continuaba hilvanando Kakuzu sobre las particulares características de su anfitriona.

—¡¿Quién es la tal Shirrizada esa?!—exclamó Hidan confundido. Sakura no pudo evitar reír un poco ante sus graciosos gestos. 

—¡Por todos los cielos! Eres un ignorante—reprochó Kakuzu.

—Dilo de nuevo si te atreves—amenazó Hidan golpeando los puños sobre la mesa.

—¿Disuadiría a mis buenos señores de iniciar una confrontación si les ofrezco sólo un juego para entretenerlos? —la voz femenina logró captar las atenciones.

—¿De qué trata el juego? —inquirió Kakuzu.

—En este juego deberemos desnudarnos el cuerpo...o el alma…Sólo hay que responder con la verdad o callar por un precio que se ha de pagar con prendas de vestir. Ustedes, naturalmente, en conjunto jugarán contra mí. Gana quien desnude al contrincante primero…no obstante, si por algún arrebato pasional el juego es interrumpido, habrá perdido quien ceda primero al deseo—explicó ella.

—¡Ganar será pan comido! —con tono de autosuficiencia proclamó Hidan.

—¿Cuál es la ganancia? —como siempre, Kakuzu le buscaba hasta la quinta pata a gato.

—Un deseo erótico debe ser garantizado al ganador. Si ustedes ganan, la fantasía que deseen llevar a cabo conmigo será libre de costo. Lo opuesto sucederá si yo gano, en tal caso les costara el doble—respondió ella.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Kakuzu.

—¡Que empiece el juego! —gritó Hidan entusiasmado—. Iniciaré con una pregunta sencilla. Yo tengo 27 años y mi colega tiene 32, ¿Qué hay de ti Sakura? —

—19 primaveras han pasado desde que nací—contestó ella mientras rellenaba sus copas con el sake que quedaba en una de las botellas.

—Pareces un poco mayor por tu madurez —dijo Kakuzu.

—Sí, las mujeres tan jóvenes como tú tienden a actuar como tontas—apoyó Hidan.

—Supongo que cada uno es modelado por sus experiencias de vida —concluyó Sakura.

—Es mi turno de preguntar. Dime dos cosas mal vistas por la sociedad que suelas hacer—habló Kakuzu.

—Ustedes primero mis buenos señores —pidió ella.

—Suelo apostar y embriagarme —Kakuzu se confesaba.

—¡Yo también suelo embriagarme! … Y acostumbro a maldecir—Hidan pensó un poco para responder lo último.

Por supuesto, en la escala de cosas mal vistas por la sociedad, los actos que ellos mencionaron no estaban ni cerca de ser lo peor que habían hecho. Sin embargo, evidenciarse como asesinos desalmados y gestores de violencias múltiples era algo descartado en su lista de intereses esta noche.

—Mis buenos señores no parecen el típico ejemplo de hombre borrachón que estoy acostumbrada a ver —comentó ella recordando palabras similares que Hidan había dicho cuando se conocieron.

—Si me das suficiente sake puede ser que cambies de opinión —fue Hidan quien habló.

—Es tu turno de responder Sakura —animó Kakuzu.

—Bueno, me gusta fumar y de vez en cuando olvido ponerme ropa interior cuando llevo falda —admitió ella ligeramente avergonzada.

—¿Qué fumas? Yo disfruto del buen tabaco—continuó indagando Kakuzu.

—Fumo tabaco y, a veces, cannabis —dijo ella.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas Sakura ¿quién lo hubiese imaginado? — Ante sus palabras Hidan se echó a reír a carcajadas limpias—. Pero más intriga me causa saber si esta es una de esas veces en las que olvidaste ponerte la ropa interior—

—Dejaré que esa inquietud revolotee en las mentes de mis buenos señores hasta que llegue el momento de que alcen esta falda con sus propias manos—con estas palabras Sakura retiró un senbon de plata con el cual sostenía su moño, dejando así el pelo caer en seductoras ondas hasta su espalda baja.

Kakuzu y Hidan eran dos hombres diestros en el arte de seducir a una mujer y experimentados en la tortura que representa resistir a sus encantos. Sin embargo, les estaba costando un poco más de lo habitual abstenerse de devorar esa manzana tentadora hecha mujer en un bocado salvaje. Parecía irrealista el palpitar que azotaba sus masculinidades, simplemente por escucharla referirse a ellos como si realmente fueran dueños y señores de su sensualidad. Para ellos, el verdadero juego iba más allá de lo aparente. Era más personal, casi una cuestión de orgullo.

Esa joven mujer, por más hombres que haya tenido en la mala vida, no superaba la experiencia y desandanzas de estos dos faunos. No era de piedra, seguramente sentía igual que ellos. De manera que los hombres encontrarían la justa medida entre palabras y acciones para seducirla irremediablemente. No querían tomarla sólo porque podían pagar por ello, sino que se retaron a sí mismos a fragmentar su coraza hasta ser capaces de detectar una señal. Al final, ella debía desearlos tanto como ellos a ella o habrían fracasado como hombres. El pacto fue sellado en una mirada breve que ambos hombres intercambiaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más para mi estimado lector Blurryface


	4. Chapter 4

—Me gustaría saber a qué se dedican ustedes Kakuzu-sama y Hidan-sama —la pelirrosa dio en el clavo. Esa era una pregunta que ellos no podían contestar, por lo cual tendrían que callar. Sin contemplarlo mucho, cada uno se deshizo de la capa que vestía ante la deductiva mirada de Sakura—. Por lo que puedo ver, se dedican a cosas poco honorables—concluyó ella acertadamente, aunque ellos no agregaron comentario alguno al respecto.

Desprovistos de sus capas quedaban al descubierto sus atuendos compuestos por chaqueta, hakama y, debajo de todo ello, el fundoshi. Prácticamente no llevaban accesorios que sacrificar a parte de esos ropajes, así que debían ser muy selectivos con lo que elegirían callar de aquí en adelante. Sakura no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el pecho de Hidan, que se encontraba descubierto por la manera descuidada en que portaba su chaqueta. Se notaba bien formado y fuerte. 

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó Hidan seductoramente.

—Tiene cierto encanto—respondió ella sin ser contundente.

En cambio, Kakuzu portaba sus vestimentas de la forma adecuada. Sin embargo, destacaba precisamente por su sobriedad. Este era un rasgo que Sakura encontraba atractivo en él. Ambos hombres eran muy apuestos y varoniles. Ello sólo podría pasar desapercibido para una mujer no vidente. 

El más exótico de los dos era Hidan por sus ojos amatista y el cabello blanco y sedoso que peinaba hacia atrás. Tales rasgos eran resaltados por su tez clara. Empero, Kakuzu no se quedaba atrás. Su piel mulata armonizaba perfectamente con sus vibrantes ojos verdes. Además, tenía una cascada de cabello castaño que caía en picada hasta su espalda media, sujeta en una cola alta.

—Sakura, cómo perdiste tu virginidad —cuestionó Kakuzu—. Cuando cumplí doce años mi padre pagó a una prostituta para que me hiciera un hombre—respondió el de ojos verdes a su propia pregunta. Por su parte, ella asestó la mirada hacia Hidan a la espera de su respuesta.

—Yo lo hice por primera vez a los 11 años con una prima lejana en un bosque cercano a la aldea donde vivíamos. Ella era unos pocos años mayor que yo y no era el primer preadolescente al que desvirgaba. Al parecer tenía alguna clase de fetiche con eso —al concluir Hidan, ambos observaron a Sakura silentes.

Sakura les sostuvo la mirada por algunos segundos y les sonrió con nostalgia, luego la desvió para ver al vacío. Rápidamente pasaron por su memoria ráfagas de recuerdos dolorosos respecto a ese día. De todo lo que perdió, la virginidad fue lo de menos. 

Entonces tenía doce años, mucha ingenuidad y su padre aún vivía. Él y el abuelo jugaban ajedrez después de almorzar. Ese día, como era usual, la chica les preparó el té verde y dango que tanto les gustaban a ambos hombres. No obstante, se atrevió a hacer algo inusual al solicitar a su padre permiso para ir a visitar a aquel joven del que estaba enamorada.

—Padre, abuelo…Sai-kun me h-ha invitado a su casa hoy porque es su aniversario y ofrecerá una fiesta…muchos jóvenes irán... Quisiera su permiso para poder asistir —la chica habló muy rápido y con nerviosismos. Su padre le inspiraba profundo respeto y ligero temor. Él era la figura de autoridad en el hogar, mientras su abuelo era suave y complaciente con ella. Vivían solos los tres, pues la abuela había fallecido el año pasado y Sakura nunca conoció a su madre, Tsunade, quien pereció trayéndola a la vida.

—¿Acaso mi hija está perdiendo el juicio? A ese imbécil le voy a partir la cara por atreverse a hablar contigo y tú ya deberías entender que él no es un buen partido para ti —era visible que con cada palabra el padre iba encolerizándose más. Además del agrio tono de voz, sus orejas se tornaban rojas cuando se enfadaba—

—Dan, no seas tan duro con ella. Es joven e ingenua todavía— El abuelo miraba al padre de Sakura con cierto reproche desde el otro lado del tablero.

—Hiruzen, si hubiese querido tu opinión la hubiese pedido. Tú eres demasiado blando, seguramente Sakura hace lo que quiere contigo cuando yo no estoy—Mientras continuaba inflándose la llama de irritación paterna, Sakura mantenía la cabeza agachada y apretaba a su pecho la bandeja en la que antes había traído el té y el postre.

Era raro que Sakura tuviese que ser reprendida por la razón que fuere, ya que su comportamiento siempre fue ejemplar. Desde la muerte de su abuela ella había asumido su roll como la mujer de la casa. Todo se mantenía, si cabe, más impecable y en orden que cuando la abuela vivía. En parte, esta fue una manera en que ella empezó a lidiar con su duelo, creyendo que su abuela se sentiría orgullosa de ella e iría tranquila a la luz al saber que la casa quedaría en buenas manos. Sin embargo, el ímpetu hormonal de la adolescencia la traicionó. En lugar de disculparse, callar y tratar de compensar a su padre por el mal rato; ella alzó la cabeza para argumentar con él.

—Padre, nunca te pido nada y siempre cumplo con mis responsabilidades…—empezó ella.

—Sakura, sé lo buena que eres. Ese muchacho no es como tú. Sus intenciones son otras muy distintas a lo que tú crees. No saldrás de esta casa hoy y a él no le dirigirás la palabra nunca más. ¿He sido claro? —ni siquiera la miró al decir esto, pretendía seguir concentrado en su juego. 

En ese momento, Sakura debió haber ofrecido una respuesta afirmativa, pero no fue así. Nada fue como debía aquel día.

—… Pero ¡padre, por favor! Nunca volveré a pedirte nada—insistió.

—Si continúas insistiendo lo tomaré como un desafío a mi autoridad y serás castigada por eso—advirtió el padre.

—¡Ni siquiera intentas comprenderme! ¡solo te impones! —pudo haber continuado profiriendo otras quejas, pero la bofetada que le otorgó su padre le hizo cerrar la boca. Con una mano, ella se tocó la marca de la mano en su rostro sin creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Nunca antes había sido golpeada por su papá.

—Te hice una advertencia niña. No quería tener que hacer eso, pero me obligaste. Nunca más te atrevas a irrespetarme. Yo soy tu padre, sé lo que te conviene y lo que no. Tú me obedecerás y punto. Ahora retírate—esas fueron las últimas palabras que Sakura escuchó de Dan antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse a su habitación, donde lloró amargamente.

—Date prisa, es tu turno—dijo Dan a Hiruzen, quien nunca quitó la mirada de reproche de su rostro, a pesar de que fue ignorado olímpicamente.

Todo pudo haberse quedado de ese tamaño, pero no. Presa de la inmadurez y el arrebato de aquellos años, Sakura no permaneció en su aposento cumpliendo la sentencia de su padre. En cambio, decidió que fingiría estar dormida para escapar. Así que colocó almohadas bajo los edredones para que simularan su cuerpo antes de darse a la fuga. 

Faltaban un par de horas para que cayera la tarde y, si apuraba el paso, en la mitad de ese tiempo llegaría a la casa de Sai. Su destino era un poco apartado, pero eso no le importó, pues estaba demasiado emocionada por haber captado el interés del muchacho al que creía amar.

Si Sakura pudiese volver el tiempo atrás lo cambiaría todo. No hubiese acudido a ese fatídico encuentro y, sobre todo, le hubiese hecho saber a su padre lo mucho que lo amaba. El ser riguroso en ocasiones no le quitaba lo responsable y amoroso que también era. Si tan sólo hubiese sabido que no volvería a verlo, si tan sólo le hubiese hecho caso… Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ella pagó con creces la consecuencia de sus decisiones.

**Author's Note:**

> Estimados lectores, si les ha gustado lo leído, anímense a dejar un comentario. Este es el primer fanfic que me atrevo a publicar. Lo había subido aquí mismo hace un par de meses, pero lo eliminé porque consideré que debía corregir muchas imperfecciones. Aún así, la historia no ha cambiado. En aquella ocasión que lo subí tuve un lector o lectora en particular que comentaba cada capítulo, lo cual me motivaba a seguir. Ojalá esa persona esté feliz de volver a leer esta historia y pueda ver sus comentarios otra vez porque eso me alegraría mucho.


End file.
